Kid Temper Tantrum Gets Murdered
Leland: Hello guys, it's Oh Shiitake Mushrooms, and today we're at Kyle's house because I heard both him and Usna are there and I want to kill them for hating my series! In Kyle's house... Kyle: Alright lad, I'm making a Bin Weevils account. Usna: Wait, what the fuck? Kyle: Bin Weevils is a BTec Club Penguin. Suddenly, a loud BANG is heard as Leland forces his way into Kyle's house Kyle: What the fuck was that? Usna: I don't know. Kyle: Let me check. Leland: Hey bitch! You don't like my fanfic series! ALLAHU- Leland is cut off by Kyle football-kicking him across the foyer, causing him to sustain a head injury. Leland: Owww.... Usna walks into Kyle's living room as Kyle makes a dash for the kitchen and grabs a knife Usna: Not so fast! (takes Leland into the basement, Kyle walks in a short time later) Kyle: Hold on. (turns on reel-to-reel tape recorder) Kyle: Okay, track one, track one. Usna: What do we have here? Leland: Get me out! I want to see my mother! Usna: We just want to run some tests on you. Now put this in. Leland: No! Kyle: Shut up. Shut UP. A loud cracking sound is heard as Kyle slaps Leland. Usna: Put it in. Put it in. Usna inserts a gag into Leland's mouth, while also duck-taping him to a pole. Kyle: I don't like your fanfic series, cockbag. Leland struggles. Kyle kicks him, making a large bruise on his forehead. Leland: mmmmmarrrrrhhhhh Kyle: Trying to kill me? Don't you know we're both teenagers while you're six? Tsk-tsk-tsk. Leland scratches Kyle, causing Kyle to respond by pulling out the knife he'd had earlier and pointing it at Leland. Kyle: You made an attempt on my life. Now I go for yours. Usna: Aww, shit! Give 'im the knife. Leland, attempting to speak: Gibe mmmm baaaack to maaaaaam. Kyle: Does this hurt? (removes gag while keeping him tied) Leland: What are you trying to do? Kyle inserts a syringe containing syphilis into Leland Usna: What was that? Kyle: A disease. Usna: Why are you trying long term? Kill him now. Kyle: I want him to beg. Leland: I WANT OUT! PLEASE! Usna violently hits Leland with a metal bat Usna: Just go! Go! Kyle: Fine, shut up. Kyle inserts a knife into Leland's throat, causing him to bleed. Leland: ohhh god i wanna see mooooom Kyle: Well too bad. Usna: Jesus Christ, Kyle, you're evil. Kyle: I know. Leland: let me g-(bleeds out and dies) Usna: He's dead. Kyle: I know. Let's hide him. Usna: Where to? Kyle: (turns off tape recorder) There's a reservoir behind my house. Kyle and Usna walk to the reservoir and dig a ten foot hole, dumping Leland into it. Usna refills the hole, and the pair walk back to Kyle's house, as if nothing had happened. Kyle: Are you going home? Usna: Yeah. Kyle: I'll come over. I'll digitize that recording I made. Usna: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko